Super Smash Sleepover
by TheFriskiestFrisk
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Link, Ness and Fox get invited to a sleepover party hosted by Peach and the other girls, but things get a little intense. Rated M for being a Multi-Lemon (Multiple Lemon Ships)
1. Day 1

_**Super Smash Sleepover - A Multi-Lemon, written By eyyguis, Chilly (Anonymous Crow), and Frisk Dreemurr / TheFriskiestFrisk.**_

 _-Chapter 1-_

One day, in the Super Smash realm, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Link, and Ness get an invitation to a sleepover. The note said:

 _Dear friends,_

 _Me and the other girls are hosting a sleepover at my castle._

 _Please come!_

 _~Princess Peach_

 _Hosts:_

 _-Peach_

 _-Zelda_

 _-Daisy_

 _-Samus_

They immediately went to Peach's castle for the sleepover.

When they got there, there were snacks, a TV, and sleeping beds.

The girls greeted them happily.

When it became night, they went to sleep.

Samus slowly woke Fox up.

"Sorry Fox, but uhhh...Can we talk? Under four eyes?", Samus asked.

Fox sleepily said, "Sure...why not…".

They went to Peach's kitchen.


	2. Night 1

_-Chapter 2-_

"So, Fox...I…", Samus slowly said.

"I love you for a while, for now..and...I was thinking...can we take it to the next level..?"

Fox was sweating.

Fox said; "Well… I haven't done something like that before..."

"Don't worry…", Samus said as she grabbed Fox.

Samus put her tongue into Fox's mouth.

Fox, confused, yet he felt a calm feeling as she did it.

Ness, being the hungry fucker he was, decided to go cook up some steak in the kitchen, but the door was locked. "GOD DAMNIT!" Ness screeched, waking everyone up.

"I think we should...do it somewhere else…", Samus whispered and unlocked the door, but they quickly hided from Ness as he entered.

Fox said, "Well, ok, Samus."

Ness, hearing the door unlock, looked around. He decided to go into the kitchen, since the door was unlocked, and he cooked some steak.

When Ness left, Samus and Fox slowly sneaked to a more private area; the basement.

The Ice Climbers were dead skeletons in the basement, due to being out of smash for so long, they turned into skeletons, and such. No one really knew why or how, but it happened.

Samus and Fox slowly started continuing where they left off, mouth to mouth.

After a while, Samus slowly got out of her pajamas, leaving only her bra and panties shown.

Fox slowly unhooked Samus' bras, her big breasts getting revealed.

After a while, Samus slowly unbuckled Fox's pants, his dick being revealed, getting to the next stage.

"Oh, it's...pretty big.", Samus said about Fox's dick.

"I know, right?", Fox said while he stared into her huge, bulging breasts.

Samus grabbed Fox's dick, and started giving it a titjob, while licking it's tip.

Fox felt pleasure in it.

While Samus was giving Fox a titjob, Fox erected his penis in her face.

He threw Samus on four knees, and shoved his dick into her ass.

"Mmmm...F-faster…", Samus slowly groaned, and Fox did so.

"You like that, don't you?", Fox said.

"Y-yes, master…", Samus slowly said.

Lucas, the part-time janitor, decided to go clean the Ice Climbers, because they were scary skeletons that freaked everyone out. Lucas took his trusty-mop-stick-thing-whatever the fuck that is, and went to the front door of the basement. Of course, the door was locked, so, Lucas had to think of a plan to get it open. "Hmm…." Lucas thought, "I know!" Lucas used PK Ground to destroy the door.

Lucas was shocked by the sight.

Samus was shocked too.

Fox just continued and said "Do not tell anyone, Lucas…"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucas screeched, he was horrified.

"Don't tell anyone, or we'll fucking make you end up just like a certain other member of your family,", Samus threatened.

"..." Lucas slowly walked away, traumatized by the event he just saw, with his own eyes.

Fox continued thrusting his dick into Samus' ass, her boobs bouncing up and down.

After a while, Fox cummed into her ass.

They stopped.

"That felt...pretty good.", Fox said.

"I know...You didn't have to tell me.", Samus replied.


	3. Day 2

_-Chapter 3-_

The night ended, and Lucas was sitting on a bench in the backyard, with a completely scared face.

Luigi went and sat next to Lucas, and asked, "What's wrong?".

"I have seen some shit, man, I have seen some shit that you can not imagine." Lucas said.

"What-a was that shit, then? You can tell-a me anything.", Luigi asked.

"..." Lucas pointed at Samus & Fox. "Those two… They were…." Lucas sputtered out.

Samus glared at Lucas angrily, threatening him once again.

"They-a were what?", Luigi asked.

"They were… were…", Lucas said.

Samus slowly pretended to get out her blaster, still staring at Lucas.

"They were… were… eating Peach's special cake!", Lucas frightened.

"Wow, Peach's-a cake? I hope we still-a get cake…", Luigi said.

"Yeah…. I hope t-too…", Lucas said.

Peach called everyone for the cake.

"Oh boy! The cake is-a here!", Luigi said, excited for the cake.

They all went into the dining room, and sat down.

Everyone got a piece of cake.

Luigi, eating his piece of cake, said; "This cake is-a delicious!"

"Thanks, I and Daisy made it ourselves!", Peach replied to Luigi's compliment.

Link, Ness, Fox, Mario and the girls ate the cake too.

After they finished eating, Link went to the kitchen, only to meet Daisy there, while she was cooking.

"Oh, hi!", Daisy said.

"Sup. I just came to get some food.", Link replied as he walked to the fridge.

Daisy suddenly felt...something. She suddenly was tired of Luigi. She wanted a REAL hero in green.

"Say...you're a hero, right?", Daisy asked Link.

"Yeah...why?", Link asked.

"I'm...I'm tired of Luigi.", Daisy said.

"He's just the biggest coward I ever knew, and he never did something for me, like save me or something.".

"I...excuse me?" Link was confused.

"I want you.", Daisy said.

A silence felt.

"I...I already uhhh...have somebody…", Link said.

"I'll...uh...get going…" Link was interrupted by Daisy stopping him.

Daisy pulled Link towards her.

"Take me. Or do I have to start?", Daisy said.

"I...uhhh…"

"Very well." Daisy pulled down Link's pants.

Link was shocked.

Daisy was stroking his penis already.

Link felt pleasure in this. He never really did it before, because him and Zelda weren't that far yet.

After a while, Daisy started licking it's tip. Link felt even more pleasure.

Link suddenly grabbed Daisy's head, and shoved it further onto his dick.

Daisy did a thumbs up, like as if she said "That's what i'm talking about!".

Slowly, his penis was being devoured by her mouth.

After a while, Link shoved his dick into Daisy's ass.

After an even longer while, Link stopped and cummed.

"That felt...much better than that stupid plumber…", Daisy slowly said.

"So...i'll just...uhhh…" Link pulled up his pants and walked off.


End file.
